


Tired kiss

by toshigoni



Series: MAYO ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshigoni/pseuds/toshigoni





	Tired kiss

When Masaru came back from a late shift, Yosuke was barely even still awake - which was very understandable at two hours past midnight. It wasn't before he heard the soft click of the front door falling back into the lock and someone rummaging in the hall _(and bumping into the one piece of furniture in there because he refused to turn on the light)_ , that the redhead realised what was happening, and moments later the very cold body of his boyfriend slipped into the shared bed, and Yosuke yelped.

"Oh my god, warn me, idiot" he complained, but wrapped his arms around Masaru and moved them up and down his back to warm him up.

"Shut up, I'm tired" was the short reply. Masaru snuggled closer into the warmth of the redhead, and the latter just smiled, before sloppily kissing him half on the upper lip and half on the cheek, before both drowsed off into sleep.


End file.
